<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Longest Night by tirsynni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861925">The Longest Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni'>tirsynni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Is Tired of This Hylian Nonsense, Unrequited Love, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, Princess Zelda, and the Champions successfully defeated the Calamity the first time around. Link has been released from his service as Knight and Champion.</p>
<p>Now Link's troubles truly begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, another WIP. 2020 has been great for story ideas, for better or worse. They're all in progress, no worries! Nothing has been abandoned! This hyper-angsty idea just got a hold of me and refused to let go, so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the strangest thing: when Link looked into the mirror, he expected to only see one eye. It was also strange to stand here, in his old room in Zora’s Domain, especially when the figure staring back at him from the mirror wore Champion’s blue instead of his old, humble tunic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little bloodied, stained and torn, but Link had been told these were marks of honor. Touching the new scar under his right eye, Link didn’t feel honored. He looked at the stains and remembered the scar under them, remembered Mipha apologizing profusely that she couldn’t heal them fully. There was a particularly gruesome stain in the middle of his tunic which Mipha used almost all of her energy to heal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link had been sure the eye was lost until he awoke on the battlefield. He touched the scar again and found that he didn’t really care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, beyond his small sanctuary, Link heard the loud cheers from the party. Their dead were plentiful, but by some blessing of the Goddesses, they had won. When Link left Princess Zelda -- soon to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zelda -- she had been smiling and sipping Zoran wine with Lady Urbosa. Lady Urbosa bore new scars and Mipha spent nearly an hour fussing over her left ankle, but the Gerudo showed no pain: she only smiled proudly at Princess Zelda to the point she barely noticed anyone else in the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she should be proud, Link acknowledged, poking the scar under his eye again. In the end, it had been Princess Zelda’s knowledge of the Sheikah Slate and the Divine Beasts which helped the Champions wrest them from the Calamity’s control. In the final hour, when Link fought the Calamity, it had been Princess Zelda using her powers which helped defeat the beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orphaned and battered but triumphant, Princess Zelda had looked at Link from Lady Urbosa’s side and cheerfully told him that he was free from his responsibilities as her Knight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can be free now, Link!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was late, but few could party like the Zora. Tomorrow they would be quiet and peaceful again. Tomorrow, the work began. Hyrule Castle was in ruins. The King was dead. The damage caused by the rogue Guardians was horrific in its enormity. But for now the shadow which hung over the land was gone, and everyone could start anew. For now, for many, it was time to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after Mipha’s healing, Link ached. The Divine Beasts and Princess Zelda had helped, but in the end, it came down to Link, his sword, and the Calamity. He could still see the monster on the back of his eyelids, could still see that animalistic hatred in the monster’s eyes. He had been a Gerudo once, Lady Urbosa told him, and that thought hurt, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link? Are you well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling slowly, Link opened his eyes and caught Mipha’s gaze in the mirror. She, like him, still wore her Champion blue. New white scars shimmered on her scales. Link looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said quietly. The Master Sword was beside the stand, innocuous in its sheath and resting against the wall. He grabbed it and slung it over his back. Link didn’t look at Mipha when he walked over to the bed. The rest of his gear waited there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This room, which had once been such a comfort to him, seemed cold and alien now. It felt like it belonged to someone else entirely. He felt like a coward but refused to look around as he began to gather his things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… Are you leaving?” The ruckus from the party drowned out Mipha’s light footsteps, but Link still felt the weight of her presence as she approached. Link paused, his hand on his bow. There were new scars on his fingers he didn’t remember getting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A half-truth would have been easy. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to return the Master Sword. Link owed Mipha more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to owe her at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Zelda released me from her service as her Knight.” His voice was soft but curt. His throat hurt. His head throbbed. His chest and cheekbone ached no matter how much he tried to ignore them. “I need to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t what Link meant to say, but he couldn’t figure out the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was true. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have nowhere to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was true, too. There were other truths, too dangerous right then to even think about, nonetheless speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to leave!” Whatever Link expected, it wasn’t excitement. Mipha rested her small hand on his elbow. Her fingers trembled. Link stared at the quiver on the bed. There was a single Light arrow left in it. “You could stay here. With me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, slowly, Link turned around. Mipha’s hand tightened on his elbow. She stared up at him with shining eyes and Link thought distantly that she was beautiful. Her hand felt like a brand on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha swallowed and squeezed Link’s arm. She stepped closer and she smelled like the blue nightshade perfume she wore for parties and big events. She raised her other hand and settled it gently over Link’s cracked heart, over the large scar there. He wanted to shove her away and hated himself for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn’t you just… Just once…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here with me,” Mipha repeated. Her eyes were large and luminous. There was fear there but Mipha plunged on, always braver than him. “Be my husband, Link. My consort. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft pleading to her voice that Link hated. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> was automatic on his tongue, and it burned to pull it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the automatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> which made Link whisper, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears shimmered in her eyes, and Link almost took it back. It would be easy to say yes. He had the training. He knew how to be a princess’s husband. He knew decorum and propriety and diplomacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt tears burn his own eyes, all grief and helpless fury. A chill clutched his spine even as nausea coiled in his gut. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> had nothing to do with Mipha. Maybe once it would have, but that was so long ago he could barely remember it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Link kissed her forehead. If he was going to do this, then he had to do this right. It wasn’t her fault. This was all Link. “I can’t do this again,” he whispered. “I can’t be a member of a court again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still not what he wanted to say. Still not the entire truth. His eloquence with a sword was always far greater than his eloquence with words, and wasn’t that telling? He felt so much right then, all of it simmering under his skin, scorching him. Link had no idea what Mipha saw, but she dropped her hands from his arm and chest to grip his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” she whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, you don’t. If you did… If you had...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was wine on Mipha’s breath. “I love you, Link. Please be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link shuddered. Mipha squeezed his hands. He felt some of her power flow into him, giving him strength. “Go to the kitchen and to the armoury. Stock up on whatever you need. I will ensure no one looks for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mipha leaned back, her eyes were dry but red. She smiled at him. “I simply request two favors of you. No matter where you go, send me letters. They will be our secret. Let me know you are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link swallowed and nodded. It was a lie but a sweet one. The only thing he could give. “And two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha smiled sadly and leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their first and last kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Mipha left, silent as a shadow, Link resumed packing and preparing for his journey. By the time he left, it was like no one had ever lived in that room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Revali hated Zora’s Domain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a constant dampness in the air. Fantastic for the Zora but terrible for Revali’s feathers. He lasted through the entire battle with that damned Windblight and Calamity Ganon just to need to redo his braids here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That little brat Sidon kept tugging on his feathers. When Mipha wasn’t around, he followed Revali and poked at his talons. He even tried to climb on Revali the one time he sat down and kept grabbing for Revali’s braids. Urbosa thought it was hilarious. Revali hoped she cracked her other ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Mipha was the main healer, there were more healers among the Zora than any other race, and if one more Zora came and offered to tend his wing, he was going to shoot them. With a bomb arrow. His wing was fine! Just… a little burnt. And featherless in that spot. It made flying challenging, but he could still fly!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certainly not last and certainly not least was the gossip. The Rito at least had the common courtesy to keep their gossip in their roosts. Here, Revali swore that at least half of the Zora partiers whispered about Mipha and Link, and had they forgotten what the party was about? They won! They were triumphant! The Calamity was defeated!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not like Revali had any doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoran wine certainly wasn’t like the Rito’s own wildberry wine, but Revali conceded that it was appropriate as he watched the party from the shadows. All the races mingled, although there were few Gerudo. More would arrive in the morning. Several Rito arrived, including one with a bright red plumage, and Revali took a great, spiteful glee in watching Sidon chase him around. Wasn’t it the brat’s bedtime already?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Zelda and Urbosa held court by King Dorephan. Princess Zelda looked more relaxed than Revali had ever seen her, glowing in the light of the luminous stones making up the Zoran architecture. Urbosa didn’t move far from her side, her wounded ankle propped up. She had confided to Revali that Thunderblight had been a beast, and she had been unsure of her survival. Revali had no idea how there could be any doubt. They were the Champions, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daruk was in the corner, surrounded by Zora and his kinsman, his son on his knee. There was no wife. Revali had no idea how it worked, and by then, he was afraid to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sign of Mipha or Link. Revali scowled. The gossipers had noticed as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they expected the night to end with a wedding announcement. How selfish would that be? To distract from their victory with something so trivial?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali scowled and slunk deeper into the shadows when two Gerudo walked past. Just thinking about it made his stomach hurt. Perhaps that was simply the fish. Nothing like the Rito’s own hearty salmon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late in the evening and the party showed no sign of slowing. Revali admitted to himself that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little tired and sore, and really, didn’t he deserve it? In the morning, he would need to fly back to his village, so going to bed now and avoiding any further… nonsense… only made sense!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to make his escape when he saw Mipha walk down one of the side stairwells. Revali grimaced. It was time for him to go then. Now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Mipha was alone. There was no sign of Link. She looked around once before slipping off to one of the smaller balconies, unnoticed by all but Revali. How interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, Revali heard Impa’s annoying sister call for a toast and heard Daruk lead the cheer. Good time as any to investigate then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the few times Revali visited Zora’s Domain, their strange, glowing architecture seemed to absorb sound. There was a soft hush through the Domain, broken only by the sound of water no matter where one went. Not tonight. Now it seemed like the sounds of partying followed Revali even as he followed Mipha. Music and laughter and loud voices and all of it was jarring to Revali’s aching head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to the party, the balcony was relatively quiet, close to one of the waterfalls. It seemed a good spot for privacy, and Revali paused behind one of the glowing pillars. Had he been mistaken? Was Link on his way and he about to interrupt a romantic interlude? Perhaps after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Revali thought bitterly, they would make their grand announcement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. As usual, his initial instincts were correct. Nothing about Mipha indicated she was waiting for someone. She stared out at the waterfall, so Revali could only see part of her face, but his vision was keenest of all the Champions and he knew the look of grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Mipha whirled, her Trident in her hands. “I do not like being watched,” she called, voice cold. Revali was Rito enough to admit it sent chills up his spine. Many forgot she was destined to be a Warrior Queen just as much as a Healer Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali stepped out from the pillar, wings raised. “Do you always bring your weapon to parties?” he called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She met his gaze and then sighed, returned the Trident to its place. “You have your bow still, Revali.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been easy to make a comment about archers, but that led down a diverting line of conversation. Revali refused to be swayed. He walked forward, casually dropping his wings, and stood beside her on the balcony. He felt the spray of water on his feathers and watched the droplets slide off. Still irritating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected you to be celebrating with Link tonight,” he said. He watched her face. He saw her mouth tighten, her eyes grow predator-dark. Revali practically heard the arrowhead strike the bullseye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link is resting,” Mipha said, her voice still cool, deceptively demure. “He’s had little rest since defeating Calamity Ganon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With our help</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Revali almost said, but that was a distraction, too. A challenge. He forced himself to stay still, wings folded nice and proper behind his back, instead of circling her like he wanted. Startle her into movement, search for weaknesses. He already knew her greatest weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently plans to rest all evening then,” he said mildly. “I expected him to show his face at the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her slender shoulders stiffened. “He was there at the beginning and greeted the others.” Mipha’s voice, as always, was soft, but only a fool wouldn’t catch the steel under it. “He has more than done his part, and he deserves rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> cracked in the middle. Revali narrowed his eyes and studied her more closely. He switched tactics. “I’m sure he does, but everyone expected to see him tonight.” He paused purposefully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you, really. Tonight is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> night for announcements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her whole body tensed as if he struck her. Revali had a moment to congratulate himself for his victory before Mipha spun on him. Her eyes flashed with fury and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shone with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit shit shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mipha,” Revali said quickly, raising his wings and trying to backpedal, but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such things are none of your concern, Master Revali,” she said coldly. “I hoped that you would have the decorum to conduct yourself properly as Champion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mipha stepped back, and Revali’s moment was completely gone. She bowed briefly, the watery sheen of her eyes disappearing into shadow. “I beg your pardon, Master Revali, but it would seem as if Link isn’t the only one who is weary. I will see you in the morn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she spun and left. Revali stared after her, beak open. He always </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had it in her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did that mean… Did that mean Link told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>no?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing to do then. Ignoring Mipha’s dig about proper decorum, Revali headed toward Link’s room. If Mipha wouldn’t give clear answers, maybe Revali could pry something out of Link.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later, Revali stood in Link’s empty room, looking around in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All right. Maybe he missed a clue or two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then rage swept over the surprise. With a furious squawk, Revali darted out Link’s window, completely forgetting about Mipha, the other Champions, and the party. That little shit! Link left! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link left!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps waiting until morning to leave would have been the best decision, but Link wasn’t confident that he could hold onto his resolve until then. There were too many </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeses</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could give, and each one was a collar around his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Link rewarded Epona with an extra apple and set off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were guards, but everyone was distracted, drunk off victory if not wine. It was easy enough to slip past them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was insulting to their efforts, but Link couldn’t wear his Champion blue anymore. He tucked it in his bag -- unable to completely leave it behind -- and slipped into his old Hylian hood and tunic. It offered him some vague feeling of home, something he left behind when he agreed to the Knighthood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It also offered him some protection against the cool, damp wind. He hunched over Epona’s back and pretended he couldn’t feel it seeping into his bones. As Lady Urbosa liked to remind him, he wasn’t even of age to drink some of the more popular Gerudo drinks, but he still felt damned old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path winding away from Zora’s Domain was often steep and narrow. Link allowed Epona to go at her own pace. She had a long day, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Calamity arose, monsters arose around the different villages, too. When Mipha defeated Calamity Waterblight and wrested back control of Vah Ruta, she made short work of them, with the Zora warriors finishing whatever she left. That left the trail quiet. Between that and Epona’s familiar trot, Link found himself swaying in the saddle, eyes growing heavy. He was exhausted and he ached, and by the time they crossed over Ruto Mountain, he was dozing, chin on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus when Revali appeared in front of him in a swirl of wind and feathers on Luto’s Crossing, Link almost fell off Epona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali landed hard on the bridge, far harder than Link was used to seeing him land, and glared at Link with his wings on his hips. Link blinked at him, wondering if he was dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do you think you’re going?” Revali demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali wasn’t Mipha. Link didn’t owe him anything. “To return the Master Sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Technically a truth. Ignoring Revali’s glare, Link gently nudged Epona into motion again. Epona snorted at Revali and trotted forward. Revali had to hop aside to avoid her hooves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed Epona still hadn’t forgiven Revali for the Gale incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali sputtered after him. Then there was a soft breeze and Revali began gliding over Link’s head. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m talking to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t bother answering. He normally enjoyed Revali’s wit and words, but not then. He stared straight ahead and pretended like the bridge wasn’t swaying before his tired eyes. He blinked and it felt like his very eyelids hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignoring </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali’s disbelief would have been hilarious at any other time. Now it only made his head hurt. “Not now, Revali,” he said tiredly. “Go back to the party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Epona trotted on, her tail flicking behind her like she was trying to swat bugs. Above them, Revali circled, occasionally flapping his wings to stay in the air, and Link tried not to think about vultures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Revali refused to go away. For a little while, Revali simply kept pace as Link rode away from Zora’s Domain. Several spots were rough, Lizalfos and Guardians having destroyed the already narrow and tricky path. Fortunately, Epona was a warhorse, and she traversed the terrain without losing her exhausted rider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali was so quiet that Link almost forgot he was there until Revali dipped beside Link and nudged him. Link startled and tightened his legs around Epona. She nickered in protest. “You idiot, you’re falling asleep. Let’s go back to Zora’s Domain, and you can leave for the forest in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link shook his head and straightened his spine. He squeezed the reins. His silence pressed down on him, and he wondered wearily why he remained quiet. His actions reflected on no one anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali’s sigh was loud and far too dramatic for Link’s tastes. “I suppose I have no choice but to follow you then. It would be ridiculous for you to survive this long, only to fall off your horse and break your neck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Revali had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of choices, but Link didn’t have the energy to argue. Link stared ahead at the dark road, lit by the scattered lights lining by the path, and focused on staying awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he didn’t think, if he just rode forward, he could pretend that everything was all right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t notice when Epona slowed to a gentle walk or when Revali stopped flying and started walking beside him. Hands still white-knuckled on the reins, Link fell asleep before Inogo Bridge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, more on my <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Link wanted to remain unseen. Unfortunately, it would take a madman to figure out the rest of Link’s actions or thoughts, so Revali was at a loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, since Link was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so graciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowing Revali to join him on his odd adventure, Revali didn’t mind helping him out. A little. As they had several hours until dawn and Link wasn’t the only one exhausted, Revali (carefully, very carefully) led Epona off the direct path toward the Korok Forest and into the hills between Trilby Valley and Zelo Pond. He lost two feathers in the attempt but overall thought he came out the winner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he made them a small camp, Link slept on, hunched in the saddle. They were away from Zora’s Domain’s helpful lights, but the moon was bright and Revali’s eyes sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like shit,” he told Link, approaching the sleeping Hylian. Link didn’t flinch. Revali paused, wing on his hip, and studied the pale face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle hadn’t gone as planned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gone as planned, and Revali had the new scars to prove it. Princess Zelda’s powers were supposed to awaken </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the battle, not right in the middle of it. The Champions and their Divine Beasts were supposed to take more active roles. Instead, due to their battles with the Calamity’s Blights, they were stalled. All they could do was attack from a distance while Link fought alone. There was supposed to be a grand ceremony following their victory, but instead King Rhoam, along with many others, were dead, Hyrule Castle in ruins, and the party was held at Zora’s Domain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali was supposed to be finishing his celebrations before going to sleep in the hastily made hammock offered to him. Then in the morning, head out to Rito Village to assist with the damages there. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be traveling with Link of all people to go to a forest he despised to return a sword he despised even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the vantage point, if Revali cared to look, he could see the remains of Hyrule Castle. He and Mipha were the first to arrive following the battle. He could still see the burnt field in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing to be done about all that, though. Revali sighed, feeling impossibly weary, and rubbed his beak. His wings were still sore, and chasing after Link hadn’t helped a damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Link,” he said, standing far closer to Epona than he would like. He swore she glared at him, but at least she kept her teeth and hooves to herself. “The camp is set up. Time for all good little Champions to go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link exhaled softly, more like a low growl than a snore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali was too tired for this shit. “If you stab me, I’m picking you up and throwing you off the hill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Revali’s shock, Epona nickered and lowered herself to the ground, long, only slightly intimidating legs bending. Closing his gaping beak, Revali adjusted Link’s legs so they weren’t crushed. He eyed Epona, who eyed him right back. “All right… Perhaps. Just perhaps. You aren’t as stupid as you look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted at him. Revali snorted back and began stripping Link of his simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>excessive</span>
  </em>
  <span> gear. Link had two swords, which backed his claim that he was returning the Master Sword. When Revali pulled the Master Sword off Link, he expected something. Anything. Something from the Master Sword, even though it was sheathed. Something from Link at being separated from the weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sword was silent. Link slept on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment’s thought, Revali tossed the sword with the rest of Link’s gear before focusing on Link himself. The idiot didn’t stir, oblivious to all the effort Revali was putting in on his behalf. Sighing, Revali reached out and picked Link up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link was… lighter than he expected. And small. Revali thought he could have carried Link with ease if he hadn’t been so exhausted. As it was, he staggered over to their modest camp and laid Link down on the bedroll. He hadn’t expected to share, so Revali had limited supplies. If Link put up a fuss about sharing a bedroll with Revali, then Revali would graciously remind Link of his own stupidity and short-sightedness. Easy enough fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn’t have was a blanket. He lit a small campfire, but Link still shivered and curled up in a ball on the bedroll. Another sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your debt to me will span the ages,” Revali said drolly, settling beside Link. Link immediately curled closer to Revali’s thick, amazing feathers. Rolling his eyes, Revali wrapped his wing around Link. The idiot settled immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Link so close and adding his own heat to the bedroll, Revali expected sleep to be another battle. Instead, he slipped off to sleep almost as soon as he laid his head down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several feet away, Epona stood again and trotted over to the fire. She snorted once at Revali before claiming her own deserved rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of habit, Link awoke before dawn. One moment he was deeply asleep, and then in the span of a heartbeat, he was wide awake. His body tensed. His eyes snapped open. He stared directly at Revali’s sleeping face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More habit, silence drilled into him over the years as efficiently as his swordwork, kept Link quiet. He stared at Revali, too frightened to breathe, to blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali was so close that Link could nudge his beak with his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than Revali’s face was close. Link swallowed thickly when he realized what he first thought was a blanket was Revali’s wing, soft and warm around him. He could feel Revali’s breaths against his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali must have set up camp alone and carried Link. The thought was almost enough to make Link smile, but hot shame kept it back. Even as it reminded Link of the gentleness Revali seemed determined to conceal, there was no doubt that Revali’s own convictions were strengthened: Link was useless unless it involved the Master Sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drinking in one last look of Revali’s sleeping face, Link bit back a sigh and tried to figure out how to free himself without waking Revali up. The very least he could do was provide breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled a little bit backward before Revali said, without opening his eyes, “Tell me it is at least dawn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link grimaced and looked toward the eastern sky. “About.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali groaned, and the warmth of his wing vanished from Link’s body. Suddenly aware of the pre-dawn’s chill, Link shivered and sat up. Epona slept by the remains of a small fire. His things were by her back hooves. Link’s gaze automatically fixed on the Master Sword. It was unceremoniously tossed into the pile, and that didn’t surprise Link at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she deserved better than that. He wondered if Revali could hear her. By the end of the battle with the Calamity, she had been battered, voice broken, glow almost gone. He hadn’t heard her voice at all since he awoke on the battlefield, Mipha hovering over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing beside the bedroll and examining his wings, Revali paused to follow Link’s gaze to the Master Sword. At first he scowled, which Link expected. Then his face grew thoughtful. “Do you think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> put it back? Give it up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing but silence. Link stood, his aching body not thanking him for its short sleep on the ground. “The battle is done. It is time to put weapons of war away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali hmph’d at him but for once didn’t comment. While Link searched through his bags for breakfast, Revali cleaned their small campsite. In several minutes, they sat with their bruised bananas and jerky, watching the sun rise over Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, just like this, was… nice. Revali remained quiet, eating his jerky and staring toward the castle. He was warm against Link’s side, his feathers soft, and overall was a comfort to Link’s frazzled nerves. He was probably only quiet due to exhaustion, telltale in his droopy feathers and distant eyes, but it was still nice. In the rising sun, Link saw still healing singed flesh and feathers, remnants of Revali’s own battle. He hoped his presence was somehow a comfort to Revali, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the sun shining over the broken castle was a reminder. The hills blocked the view of the scorched fields and destroyed town, but Link could still see them, anyway. The castle remained a dark silhouette, the dawn’s light soft over the land, but it didn’t matter: the reminder was clear enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you return to your people now?” Link asked quietly. He didn’t look at Revali, gaze fixed on the horizon. A reminder of their separate destinies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali huffed and finished off his jerky with an angry click of his beak. “That eager to get rid of me, are you? For your information, I want to see the legendary resting place of the sword which seals the darkness.” From almost everyone else, the words were reverent. They always sounded mocking coming from Revali. “I’ve never even seen these supposed magical woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link paused. He slowly looked away from the castle to stare at Revali. “There --” He cleared his throat. “There is no need for you to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali scoffed and stood. “Finish your food.” His eyes were strangely sharp on Link’s face. “Can’t keep the magic sword waiting, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link obeyed, each bite sticking in his throat, landing like Daruk’s rock sirloin in his stomach. He hoped distantly that Revali wasn’t hungry. He didn’t bring anything else to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle fog covered the hills as they started again, Revali gliding, Link on horseback. Revali kept lower to the ground than usual, and Link was grateful. He had no idea what anyone would do when they woke up and Link wasn’t there. Would they let him go free or follow? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> still have the legendary blade, after all. Even if Link could be disregarded, the sword was priceless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to travel carefully at first, navigating down the hill and then keeping to the rocks to avoid the main path. There was a small village up ahead. Once they passed that, they could travel by the river to avoid the stable. After that, it would be easy to keep to the trees and avoid any further sightings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slow pace allowed Link to look surreptitiously at Revali. He couldn’t remember it ever being the two of them for any extended time. Revali circled above, giving Epona time to navigate the slope, occasionally stopping to grip a rock ledge with his sharp talons and look around them. There was something relaxing about watching Revali move, his movements swift and graceful, natural in a way Link envied. Without other eyes on them, Link was free to just… watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus Link saw the moment Revali tensed, feathers flaring. Revali looked back at Link, meeting his eyes, and then took off in the direction of the village. Chilled, Link urged Epona as fast as she could go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene shouldn’t have been a surprise. The area was close to Hyrule Castle with few defenses. It was an area more popular with travelers than warriors. They were vulnerable and close to two major targets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village was little more than rubble. Link felt numb as he rode forward, already knowing what he would see. Above him, Revali swooped in circles, looking for survivors or threats. The village was small prior to the attack, and now, little more than smouldering wood, it seemed even smaller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sign of Guardian blasts, Link thought distantly. He swung off Epona to look around, just in case, and his loyal mare stayed right at his heels. Epona delicately stepped around the remains of a leg. Moblins, he guessed. Less of a focused assault and more likely that the village had just been in their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cooking pot flipped over and dented inches from Epona’s hoof. Link stared at it. How many more villages were like this? How many dead and not yet noticed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several feet away from the cooking pot was a woman’s burnt body. Even in death, her hands clung to a pitchfork, the right tine missing. There were two small, still shapes behind her. Link knelt and closed his eyes, offering a silent prayer to the Goddesses. Even if she failed, she had fought until the last. If there was any mercy in Their hearts, They would recognize her courage and grant her peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head throbbed when he stood again. Link swayed a little as he walked past a shattered spear. This was too familiar to when he and Princess Zelda rode to the castle. The outer garrisons had still been fighting, but everything in the immediate vicinity of the castle had been destroyed. No one had the chance to fight back. They rode past the still smoking bodies of Knights and nobles and Link </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span> --</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link!” Revali called, voice strangled. “Over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold to the bones, fingers number, Link followed Revali’s voice. It took far less time than it ever should to cross through the once lively village to reach the other side. He found Revali by the shattered remains of the entrance. Revali’s wings were on his hips, his expression unfamiliar, something hard in his dilated eyes and around his beak but otherwise eerily expressionless. Revali stared at a body at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No monster killed him,” Revali said flatly. Silent, Link joined him and stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even out of uniform, Link recognized the Hylian. Jord, a Knight only one or two years older than Link. He had been Knighted after Link and loved food as much as Link did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jord was untouched except for his own sword running him through. Link leaned forward and gently closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Falling on his sword,” Link said softly. “A way for a dishonored Knight to restore his honor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stormclouds gathered on Revali’s face, but Link barely noticed. The cold seeped into him, and he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. There was no peace on Jord’s face: only grief, frozen there forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no honor here,” Revali scorned. The sheer disgust in his voice made Link tighten his grip on his arms. “Only cowardice.” With a harsh scoff, Revali took off into the air, his Gale knocking Link off balance and made Epona screech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still shivering, Link climbed back on Epona and urged her toward the river. There was no one left in the village to see Link travel past. Jord’s body remained slumped on the ground.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, more fandom and fic info on my <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They passed Woodland Stable and the military training camp with what would have been embarrassing ease in any other circumstance. Now Link bowed his head, and Revali felt sick. The trees of Minshi Woods muffled noise, and while it hid them from sight, it also made it impossible for them to see what was happening. All Revali had was the soft, ghostly wailing of survivors mourning their dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Revali wrestled control from Windblight and fired his shot, he urged Vah Medoh to fly to Hyrule Castle. He had only glimpses of his village: the Guardians at the edges, monsters holding their weapons high, his people taking to the skies and fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would Revali return to blood and silent tears? There would be no ceremonies: only quiet prayers as the dead were prepared for their final flight. He had no idea who was dead or alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of going and checking, he was walking beside Link and his damned horse, listening to birds singing and Hyrulians grieving. It took every ounce of Revali’s not inconsiderable will to keep his feathers from fluffing. The celebratory air from Zora’s Domain was long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To distract himself from both his overactive imagination and his own stupidity, Revali looked at Link. The sunlight streaming through the leaves did nothing to add color or life to Link’s face. His silence, usually nothing more than an annoyance, added an extra chill to the air now. It took effort to keep his voice low, to resist filling the eerie quiet with his own noises. Still, there was a new sharpness to his voice when Revali asked, “How will we even know when we reach the Lost Woods? I don’t suppose the spirits there will be so gracious as to give us a sign: Lost Woods this way, stable that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s scar was more distracting than Revali expected. Thanks to Mipha’s healing, it was no longer the garish, bloody red of when Revali first saw it, but it still seemed too raw, Link’s blue eye too vulnerable so close to it. Link’s lack of expression somehow lent more focus to it. “You’ll know,” Link said quietly. He didn’t look at Revali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most Link had spoken since they left that accursed village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hylians. Survive an attack from the Calamity itself, only to gut themselves on their own swords after. Revali would never understand them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop remembering Link closing the dead man’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali blamed Link and his damned scar for being so startled. Link and Epona slowed as they traveled through Minshi Woods, enough for Revali to walk beside them instead of flying. The peace of the forest was disorienting: the crinkle of animals walking through leaves out of sight; birds singing; a gentle breeze ruffling Revali’s battered feathers; two slaughters just beyond the trees; Link’s scarred face directly above him. Distracted by the sweet breeze and the bloody horrors, Revali stepped forward, gaze casual on his surroundings, and then was captured by fog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what Link might claim later, Revali did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> yelp. He made an understandable sound of startlement. He reached for his bow -- only proper for a warrior -- before Link held out his hand. “If you want to see the Master Sword’s resting place, stay close to me. It’s easy to get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy to get lost in the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Lost Woods</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Revali almost replied, but the realization of how close he would need to stay to Epona’s sharp hooves silenced him. Scowling, he walked by Link’s leg, close to Link and between the beast’s hooves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t make a comment. Revali wasn’t sure why he thought the Hylian would. Angry and unsure why, Revali walked close enough that he could feel Link’s leg brush against his shoulder with every step Epona took. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were faces in the fog. Revali </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> there were faces in the fog. There were whispers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and when he looked at Link, to verify that the fog wasn’t driving him insane, Link was looking forward, face still blank, blue eyes unblinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madness. All of this was madness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fog grew around them, flowing like a living thing. It took Revali a moment to realize Link navigated by following the torches. The firelight stood out in the fog, allowing Revali to breathe easier. Easy enough, really, and a nice distraction from the eerie fog. Both seemed unnatural in the shadowy woods but at least the torches were --</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The torches stopped. Of course they did. Beyond the torches, there was nothing more than fog and those damned shadowy faces, leering and mocking. There was nothing to indicate a path forward. There was nothing to indicate a </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali hissed and clacked his beak. He found himself looking at Link </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wasn’t sure what he hated more: that he needed to look to Link for guidance in this odd situation or that Link’s expression refused to change. Before it was annoying. Now it reminded him too much of the dead warrior in the ruins, of Link’’s own expression when they found him outside of Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Zelda, dress ruined and face bloodied, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strange what used to look like arrogance now looked only like death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali held himself still and tight to repress as shiver. Link, gaze focused on some unknown path, didn’t seem to notice. He cocked his head, expression giving nothing away, before turning toward… something. Those delicate Hylian ears twitched and then Link nudged Epona forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farther they traveled, the more faces Revali saw in the fog: twisted things, some with a mockery of a smile, others frozen with an agonized grimace. Yet neither Link nor Epona appeared unperturbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many times had they been here? Had Link found the Master Sword here in the first place? How had he found it in this mess?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amazing how traveling through an enchanted fog made one realize how little they knew someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s leg was warm against Revali’s shoulder. He resisted the urge to lean against it. Whatever Link was, he was the only solid thing in this mess. He also wasn’t likely to kick in Revali’s skull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fog swirled around them, carrying the soft, high-pitched sound of laughter. Revali forced himself to not look around. He focused on Link, on his pale face, on how his hair gleamed golden in the world of grey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the grey lightened, softened. The air warmed around them. When had it grown cold? Revali blinked and the fog faded away like it had never been. There was only a forest, lit by sunshine, and Revali stared with wide eyes at the life exploding around them. Flowers bloomed. Vines trailed around logs and the trees. The green of the leaves and grass was so vibrant that it almost hurt Revali’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the soft sound of laughter continued. Revali looked around but saw nothing. Were there people here? Did anything live beyond the Lost Woods?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Link and almost asked, but the look on Link’s face stopped him. The Hylian’s face was stark white, lips pressed into a hard line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he was more reluctant to separate from the Master Sword than Revali suspected. Possible, but Revali doubted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something going on, and Revali didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled forward on what barely passed as a path. Revali couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him, even though he couldn’t see anything. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> they weren’t alone, even if there was no feeling of a threat. He could determine nothing from Link’s face beyond the lack of immediate threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the wild green expanded before them, and Revali found his gaze settling unerringly on the field in front of them. Most importantly, on the empty pedestal in the middle of the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master Sword’s pedestal. Home of the Sword Which Seals the Darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all of his hatred of the sword, Revali’s breath caught at the sight of that innocuous pedestal. It should have looked out of the place in the middle of this wild forest, but somehow it fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Link fit, Revali thought, glancing up at Link. Even with his strange, stricken expression, Link fit here better than he ever did in that damned stuffy castle. Link, rolling easily on Epona’s back with each silent step, the pair clicking in place in the sunshine and greenery and wild flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link was… Link was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It greatly relieves my heart to see you well after such a grievous battle,” the tree before them boomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali screeched and hopped backward. “Did the tree just talk?” he demanded. His words cracked like thunder in the field, and Revali grimaced. He had fallen silent at some point, possibly in that strange fog, and now sounded too loud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span> might fit in these strange woods, but Revali didn’t and good riddance. There was a talking tree and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link, of course, didn’t look disturbed. Revali wondered if he even blinked when confronted with the Calamity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali didn’t belong here -- no sane Rito belonged here --but Revali </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his bones that he didn’t dare leave. Face tight in furious scowl, Revali watched Link slide off Epona. For some reason, he moved so he landed between Revali and Epona. It was a tight fit but Link didn’t move away, so neither did Revali. He felt like they were in the middle of the battlefield, even if Revali couldn’t make out their opponents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought Link felt the same. For all of their… differences… Link remained pressed against Revali’s shoulder, so close Revali felt the shudder of each breath. Revali couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness as he watched Link carefully present the Master Sword. Link’s silence shouldn’t have been unusual, but it carried a new tension now. It reminded Revali of flying in the air right before a storm struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Revali wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop it and let’s go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever since his confrontation with Mipha. Strangely, confronting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, fuck it. “Fuck the sword,” Revali hissed at Link. “Let’s finish what we came here for and </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link started, the first reaction to anything since the destroyed village. In response, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking tree</span>
  </em>
  <span> sighed. It was an odd, trembling thing. The very air shivered. “You are welcome to stay in this forest if you so desire. The Koroks are fond of you, and there is safety and serenity within our trees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali doubted that. The more he looked, the more he could make actual expressions out of the massive tree before him. He swore he saw movement in its branches, but it seemed like the harder he looked, the harder it was to make out anything. Beside him, Link remained so tense it made Revali’s muscles ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Revali said. To his pride, it almost sounded sincere. “Link just needs to put his sword back and then we can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali wasn’t imagining it. The air trembled with the tree’s reply. “And where will you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Revali almost said, but the question wasn’t directed at him, was it? Of course, only a talking tree would be insane enough to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span> a question which required a verbal response, so Revali graciously responded on the quiet idiot’s behalf. “He’ll be with me, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link jerked and stared at him, but Revali didn’t bother looking back at him. If he disagreed, then he could say so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Link said nothing. It struck Revali as odd, which was confusing. There was a weight to this silence, though, heavy as a raincloud. Hopefully getting rid of that damned sword would help with some of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought, Revali nudged Link with his wing. “Well? Go one then. Return the sword.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Link hesitated, eyes dilated as he stared at the pedestal. A shadow darkened Link’s face, some emotion Revali couldn’t identify tightening the skin around his mouth and eyes, adding years, if not centuries, to the Hylian. Grief, perhaps? Revali supposed that made sense. A little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do this.” Link’s voice was so soft that Revali could barely hear him. No, not soft. Fragile. Thin. “You could go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali couldn’t place the emotions on Link’s face and in his voice, and he could barely figure out his own. All he knew was that he struggled to keep his feathers from fluffing, his talons from digging into the soft earth. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t have to do this. Fortunately for you, as honored as my people would be at my triumphant return, I’ve decided I wish to spread my wings a little. Now if you wouldn’t mind, return the sword so we can be on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Fear, Revali almost thought, but that was ridiculous. There was nothing here to be scared of.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Link, with his wide eyes and drawn skin, it was hard to imagine him as the Hylian Champion. It was harder still when those wide eyes turned to Revali, something Revali could almost call desperation darkening them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gladdens me to see that you have such a stalwart companion, Link,” the tree said, surprisingly gently for a sentient chunk of wood. Revali preened. “As this journey ends, take heart that you are never alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded, expression wiped clean again. Something happened in that crazy Hylian head of his, but Revali had no clue what: he only knew that, face blank as a doll’s, Link stepped forward and placed the tip of the sword in the pedestal. Inch by inch, Revali watched the sword vanish into the ground, and he found himself waiting for some flash of light, some spark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to indicate the legendary sword which seals the darkness being laid to rest once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing. Only a strangely final </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more info on this fic and more Zelda in general, check out my <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more Legend of Zelda, Revalink, and info on my stories, check me out on <a href="https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>